Usuario:HappyLiss
'Sobre mi' 'Hola!' thumb|MI NUEVA CASA Mi historia... Se ve de que pequeña nos atacaron el reyno de agua y Princesa Flama y yo nos escondimos, entonzes me cai en un rio y desapareci.Cuando me desperte vi unos Zorros de Fuego que hablan i me cuidaron y desde entonzes les llamo papa i mama. Entonzes les dije que me iria de viaje a descubrir cosas y me fui, i entonzes encontre el reyno de fuego donde encontre a mi tio (Rey Flama) y a mi prima (Princesa Flama) entonzes me presente i les dije si podia quedarse a vivir ''papa y mama''me dijieron que si ,pero ''papa y mama no quisieron. Me dijieron si queria vivir ahi y yo azepte.'' Enconcontre esta pagina web en mi ordenador i desde entonzes escribo desde aqui! :D ' 'Tengo 1 mascota se llama flami miren>>>>>thumb|La masota de Princesa Fuego Mis Vestidos Nunca llevo un mismo vestido os enseñare todos los que he llevado: dvc.jpg dwgbfs.jpg FinnFlama (4).png fbdzfh.jpg ghdtyf.jpg gsfg.jpg princesa_flama_con_otro_estilo__by_sandy_love-d5eydu9.jpg Princesa_Flama_Joven.jpg tumblr_mh53lkuCLk1qh0w5ao1_500_large.png tumblr_ma0jh2j1XH1r3yt8zo1_1280_large.jpg vbzd.jpg Z408619_412459572167212_1363152580_n.jpg tumblr_mbqeyvewrC1rf1wj4o1_500_large.png 83378-adventure-time-flame-princess.jpg sADFGH.jpg rtdfygu.jpg tg.jpg wrgefd.jpg yt.jpg 'Personajes Favoritos de HDA' *'Finn' *''' Jake''' *'Marceline' *'BMO' *'Fionna' *'Dulce Principe' *'Marshall Lee' *'Gunter' *'Princesa Flama' *'Fionna' 'Personajes que no me gustan de HDA' *'Dulce Princesa' *'Billy' 'Mis páginas favoritas(wiki)' *'Hora de Aventura Wiki' *'El increible Mundo de Gumball Wiki' *'Wakfu Wiki' *'Phineas y Ferb Wiki' *'Wikisimpsons' *'Un Show Mas Wiki' 'Mis Favoritos (hora de aventuras)' *'Personaje favorito: Fionna.' *'Canción favorita: Que soy para ti.' *'Episodio favorito: Muy Joven.' *'Pareja Favorita: Fionna y Marshall//Finn y Princesa Flama' *'Personaje que menos me gusta: Dulce Princesa.' 'Amigos en la Wiki'Editar sección * Danymurtons * XxXxNiNiCoKiLlERxXxX *Marshall Lee 1 *Fionna21 *Alee el humano *Princesaflamaymarcybff *Fionna la humana hda *Jake el mago *Charliethedog1 *Princesa Pesadilla *Prinsesaflamita Musica maestro TACHANNNNNN Mi musica favorita... MOLA QUE TE CAGAS!! Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste!! :D thumb|left|335 px|Oppa gangam Style!!! Chris Brown - Don't Wake Me Up - YouTube Flo Rida - I Cry [Official Video - YouTube] Don't You Worry Child (Live) - YouTube Rihanna - Diamonds - YouTube Patrick Miller "Dancing In London" (Official Video) - YouTube Marsal Ventura & Submission DJ - Stay With Me (Albert Kick Remix) - YouTube Will.i.am - Scream & Shout (Feat Britney Spears) - YouTube Geo Da Silva & Saftik - Hey Mr. DJ Get Up (Javi Mula Come On Remix) - YouTube Alesso - Years ft. Matthew Koma - YouTube David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft. Sia - YouTube Sergi Domene feat. Infinity DJs & Chalux - Animals - YouTube DJ Antoine vs Mad Mark - Broadway (DJ Antoine vs Mad Mark 2K12 Edit) (Official Video HD) - YouTube Carlprit - Fiesta Official HQ - YouTube Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive - YouTube Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time - YouTube Feel This Moment | Pitbull feat Christina Aguilera - YouTube Luka Caro-Believe in me (FLAIX WINTER 2013) - YouTube Deniz Koyu feat. Wynter Gordon - Follow You (Official Video HD) - YouTube Last Dance - Avicii (Official Original Mix) - YouTube NERVO & Hook N Sling - Reason (Official Music Video) - YouTube Y mis videos :OOOOO Hice unos videos de HDA espero que os gusten Hora de aventuras fotos - YouTube FINN X FLAMA - YouTube Fionna hora de aventuras - YouTube hay una tal LickeFionna que dice que son sus videos :( es mentira... 'Mis Imagene's Bad Little Boy Cake, Marshall and Fionna.png Bad Little Boy Cake and Fionna.png Bad Little Boy Fionna and Cake.png Fionna and Cake..png Fionna, Cake y Marshall LEe.png Bad Little Boy Fionna.png 185px-AT Bad Little Boy Fionnaand Marshall Lee.jpg Fionna en mistery dudgeon.png Fionnaa con espaada.png Fionna (3).png Fionna (2).png Fionna.png Fionna y el Dulce Príncipe.png Fionna Vs Ice Queen.png Fionna asustada.png Fionna (4).png Fionna con las flores que le regaló el Dulce Príncipe.png Dulce Príncipe con regalos para Fionna y Cak.png Fionna, Cake and Prince Gumball.png Fionna y Cake..png Fionna cruzada de brazos.png Fionna enojada..png Dulce Príncipe y Fionna.png Fionna en la nieve.png Fionna and Cake.png Dulce Príncipe, Fionna y Cake.png Fionna..png Fionna, Cake y el Dulce Príncipe.png Fionna hablandole al dulce príncipe .png Fionna sonrojada.png B3dVbm9memtwejgx o finn-y-fionna-anime-hora-de-aventura-etc.jpg Dulce Príncipe y Fionna.jpg Cake, Fionna y el Dulce Príncipe.gif HDA Sorpresa fionna.jpg HDA Fionna con cara de soñadora.jpg Error Hora de aventura con Fionna y Cake..png Dp y fiona.png Mystery Dungeon fiona and cake.png Fiona 1.jpg Que soy para ti fiona y cake 3.png Adventure time fiona and cake by wontonwu-d48dl4m.jpg Aventure finn y fiona.jpg Fiona and cake by g86-d460ngt.jpg Adventure-Tim-with-Fiona-and-Cake-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-25192727-648-504.jpg Fiona1.PNG Fiona arriba de Cake.jpg Fionaa.jpg Finn-Jake-Fiona-Cake.jpg Fin y fiona.jpg Fiona y cake intro.gif Mashall-Fiona.jpg Fiin y fiona y cake y jake.jpg Fiona.png Marshall-lee-and-Fiona-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-25147967-300-355 thumb.png 75px-Fiona alterna.png Fiona and finn by mayleth65-d5bug7h.png.jpg 617px-Adventure-Time-with-Fiona-and-Cake-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-25192727-648-504.jpg Fin jake y fiona.jpg Fiona and cake with prince gumball and marshal lee.png Fiona and cake with prince gumball.png Fiona and cake with marshal lee.png Fiona and cake with lord monochromicorn.png Burnin low fiona y cake (1).jpg Fionna-and-FP-adventure-time-with-fiona-and-cake-30091253-291-3654525456528.jpg Dulce principe y fiona 135.jpg Fionna-and-FP-adventure-time-with-fiona-and-cake-30091253-291-328.jpg Fiona y Marceline.jpg Fiona monada en cake.jpg Marshall lee y fionna blb.png Bad Little Boy Cake,Fionna and Marshall.png Bad Little Boy Cake, Marshall and Fionna.png Marshall Lee..png Fionna, Cake y Marshall LEe.png Marshall Lee en Bad Little Boy.png Bad Little Boy Marshall.png Marshall.jpg Marshall lee by mittenzz-d48lnoh.png Señora pan de canela, Dulce Príncipe y Marshall lee.png Marshall.png Marshall3.png Bad marshall lee by dbrianna-d49gs0y.jpg Marshall icon by malengil-d59j65u.png Marshall :3.jpg Marcy y marshall.jpg Marshall.jpeg Hey marshall by luwo-d5havgi.png Marceline & Marshall.jpg Marshall.Lee.jpg Fionna y marshall beso.gif 400px-Marshall Lee.gif Marshall lee rockeando.jpg Marshall lee Yo xD.jpeg Marshall polera morada azul.jpg Marshall lee en el episodio fionna y cake.gif 150px-Marshall Lee normal.png Marshall Lee.png Marceline and marshall lee.jpg Marshall lee-este soy yo -).jpg Finn y PF.jpg FxPF.jpg Tumblr mbq3vmTbjM1qapfy1o1 1280.jpg Finn y pf 1.jpg Pf.png FinnxPF.jpg PF & PF.jpg Fmpf.png Finn X PF.PNG Mini DP vs PF.png La mini DP vs PF1.png La mini DP vs PF12.png Fypf4e.jpg Fy pf.jpg F*pf.jpg Finnxpflama.jpg PF...jpg Finn x Pf.png PF.png Upf 20.png Pfxf2.jpeg Splendid-Flaky-happy-tree-friends-29135153-726-800.jpg At happy flame princess by pyrogina-d57t656.png 185px-Finnlowhappyface.png 400px-Happy Finn LWT.png 461px-Slime Princess happy.png Happy-usagiI made up this design for a water princess for Adventure time along with little servants! I’m pretty proud of it! Please Enjoy! -3I you Reblog this I will love you forever -3.png Finnnbabyhappy.png Happyfinn.jpg tumblr_mglhylSPrN1r7e3v8o1_500_large.gif flynnwills.png tumblr_mh3og0MipT1s2kw9go1_400_large.gif pinklemonaaaaaade.jpg 47957_531696643524177_1806680643_n_large.jpg efAS.jpg we_are_asian.png tumblr_m82qblryIp1qbxfp3o1_400_large.png *o* me regalaron una foto Gracias DanYmurtons thumb|400px thumb|miraste mi perfil que alegriaa GRACIAS POR VISITAR MI PERFIL!!!